Amor Helado
by ChocolateNaranja210
Summary: Bunny ah explotado por una broma de Jack, y ciego por la ira hace y dice cosas que no debería, y Jack confiesa algo en medio de la discusión. Pitch a regresado y tiene una idea para desaserse de una vez por todas de los guardianes, con la ayuda de una persona cercana a ellos. ¿Jack seguirá junto a los guardianes o aceptara la propuesta de Pitch?¿Y Bunny podra hacer algo al respecto
1. Capítulo 1: El Inicio Del Problema

Holip, Bueno en sintesis es el primer fanfic que hago (bueno no es el primero eh echo varios pero me decidi subir este primero)

Si encuentran algun error de ortografia me lo podrian decir,, tambien si tienen unos tips o algo ya que soy nuevo en esto

Nota: Los nobres de los personajes estan en Ingles... aunque creo que es obvio ¬¬,, Ademas el fanfic es YAOI si no les gusta el genero den le a boton de regresar (ese sexy boton que esta haya arribita \\(._.\\)), y regresen y escongan otra historia.

Desclaimer: (o como se escriba) Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece (lo cual es bueno ,, por que de ser mio ya hubiera traumado a la audiencia con imagenes yaoi) le pertenece a DreamWorks Animation.

* * *

Capitulo 1: "**El Inicio del Problema"**

-**¡POR QUE NO CRESES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ JACK FROST!**\- Exploto por fin el Guardián de la Esperanza.

Hace unos momentos Jack al borde del aburrimiento, le había robado una canasta de huevos a Bunny solo para entretenerse. Aster al darse cuenta que sus huevos fueron hurtados por el Guardián de la Diversión, lo empezó a perseguir siguiéndole el juego. Pero lo que empezó como un juego, minutos más tarde, ya no lo era. Bunny ya harto de perseguir a Jack, le suplico que le regresara su canasta, Jack no le hizo caso y siguió huyendo de él, pero al seguir jugando no vio por donde volaba y choco contra Tooth. Como resultado tenemos a un hada sin un diente, a un espíritu del invierno de boca en el suelo, una canasta rota y un histérico Bunny.

Jack intento demasiadas veces disculparse, pero para el conejo rojo de ira le importo poco las disculpas de Jack y empezó la "PEQUEÑA" pelea, llamando la atención de los demás Guardianes que estaban listos para intervenir si es que era necesario.

-***lo siento**\- dijo Jack en otro intento fallido por disculparse, mientras bajaba la cabeza con un signo de culpa en su rostro.

-**SOLO ESO VAS A DECIR**\- grito de nuevo Bunny histérico.

-**N-no**\- dijo Jack con la voz entrecortada por tanto griterío.

-**ERES UN IDIOTA**\- le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello del suéter y lo sacudía como una muñeca de trapo.

-**losientolosientolosientolosientolosiento**\- Jack algo asustado y alterado por el repentino movimiento, empezó a decir atropelladamente.

-**DIME PORQUE CARAJOS HACES ESTO, DIME, TANTO ME ODIAS PARA QUE BUSQUES TODOS LOS DIAS COMO EXASPERARME ¡DIME!**\- grito Bunny ya demasiado cansado de escuchar tantas disculpas.

-**¡YA BASTA ASTER!**-intervino Tooth, trantando inútilmente de calmar a Bunny, estaba pasando una línea delicada.

-**TU NO TE METAS TOOTH, SABES QUE TENGO RAZON, ESTE IDIOTA**\- señala a Jack –**SOLO ES UN ESTORBO, AHORA SE UNA BUENA NIÑA Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ ¡YA!**\- le grita a Tooth, y Tooth solo se va volando asustada, Aster nunca había gritado de esa forma desde que lo conoció.

-**Y EN CUANTO A TI…**\- se volteo a Jack, que todavía lo agarraba del suéter-**…sigo esperando**\- le dijo ya un poco más calmado.

-**y-yo…**\- empezó a decir Jack, pensando las palabras correctas, cualquier palabra fuera de contexto podría desatar otra vez a Bunny –**y-yo, yo no te odio Aster** \- dijo sin más.

-**ENTONCES PARA QUE DIABLOS ASES ESTO**\- volvió a gritar furioso Bunny.

-**Deja que termine, Bunny…**\- dijo North, con su típico acento Ruso, o más calmado posible aunque por dentro quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a Bunny y usarla de adorno navideño, por andar gritando a medio mundo.

-**Yo solo lo hago para llamar tu atención**\- siguió hablando Jack –**No te odio, Jamás lo haría… Te amo Aster, más de lo que debería, me enamore de ti desde que te conocí**\- dijo Jack agachando la cabeza, y una lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el Taller, North estaba sorprendido, Sandman no tanto, y Tooth no le dio importancia ya que era la única que sabía de su pequeño "enamoramiento" de Jack hacia el conejo.

Bunny por su parte estaba experimentando una mezcla de emociones y su rostro era digno de tomar una foto para revivir el momento cuando se quisiera.

-***lo siento**\- volvió a decir en un susurro Jack.

Una risa burlona se escuchó por todo el lugar por parte de Bunny, cuando termino de burlarse de Jack, volvió su mirada fría hacia el joven otra vez.

-**Me das asco** \- dijo Bunny con veneno en su voz al parecer estaba enojado **MUY **enojado.

-**Qu…**\- intento decir Jack mientras más lágrimas salían de su rostro.

-**Crees que solo por el hecho de que estés enamorado de mí, no significa que voy a olvidar todo esto**\- dijo Aster burlándose de Jack.

-**Y-yo pensaba q-ue…**\- quiso decir Jack, pero fue interrumpido por Bunny.

-**Eres un idiota**\- otra vez empezaron los insultos hacia Jack –**No sirves para nada, eres un niñato, eres un malcriado, NO MERECES SER UN GUARDIAN**\- grito lo último Bunny.

-**Bunny… por favor**\- empezó Jack de nuevo –**Lo siento**\- y una vez más sus disculpas fueron olímpicamente ignoradas.

-**ERES UN IDIOTA, NADIE TE NECESITA, ESTAMOS MEJOR SIN TI**\- dijo Aster mientras lo bajaba sin nada de delicadeza y le arrebataba el cayado de las manos –**NADIE TE QUIERE**\- seguía mientras tomaba el cayado con ambas manos –**NOSE PORQUE EL HOMBRE DE LA LUNA TE CONVIRTIO EN GUARDIAN, NO SIRVES PARA ESO**\- decía mientras apretaba el cayado con fuerza –**TE HUBIERA DEJADO MORIR EN EL HIELO**\- y finalmente partió en dos el cayado de Jack.

-**¡NOOOOO!**\- grito desgarradoramente Jack mientras caía al suelo débil.

-**Eres un inútil y nunca vas a cambiar**\- dijo Bunny, le lanzo el cayado partido a Jack, y se iba del lugar sin decir nada más.

Jack lloraba desgarradoramente arrodillado en el suelo con el cayado roto en manos. Tooth se acercó a paso lento hacia Jack para consolarlo como lo haría cualquier madre.

-**Jack… te encuentras bien**\- Tooth se arrodillo a un lado del joven, Jack no respondió –**Necesitas algo… **\- Tooth intento abrazar al chico, pero Jack solo aparto los brazos del hada.

-**Solo déjenme solo…**\- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de ahí corriendo con el cayado en manos, llorando.

Ninguno de los guardianes lo siguió, los tres sabían que debían darle un tiempo al adolescente.

Tooth se volteo a ver a North, para buscar una solución al "pequeño" problema. Pero por el momento North, solo quería hacer brocheta de conejo a la parrilla.

* * *

Comenten,, dejen Reviews,, si les gusto, no les gusto, felicitaciosnes, GALLETAS *¬*, regalos, mentadas de madre, todo es bienvenido,, jejeje

Se que es algo cortito,, pero planeo hacer los capitulos mas largos,, esto es como una introduccion

Bueno,, gracias por leer...

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ~(._.)~

Una ultima cosa el fancfic va a ser JackRabbit,, jejeje,, pero mas adelante

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2: La Propuesta

Nye, después de años luz me digno en aparecer, pero tengo excusa, la maldita escuela me esta consumiendo, estamos en temporada de examenes, estoy al 100 de lo que da, y aparte de que la inspiración no llegaba.

Pero en fin, aquí les traigo este capitulo , que creo que es un poco mas largo, espero que lo disfruten.

Mensaje a los lectores: Ya que pienso que el titulo como que no va, para el siguiente capitulo la historia se va a llamar diferente, se llamara "Amor Helado" gracias a una amiga que me dio su opinion y la verdad me gusto el titulo, Diganme ¿Quieren que lo cambie? o ¿Lo dejo asi? Respondan en los comentarios.

Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks Animation y a sus creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 2: **"La Propuesta"**

Jack había salido del lugar, hacia el lago. Jack seguía dolido por las palabras de Bunny, aunque siempre era normal ver a ellos dos peleando, Jack hacia lo imposible para no llorar cada vez que tenían un mini altercado, donde las cosas siempre se salían de la raya, Jack siempre trataba de llorar frente a todos.

Siempre después de cada pelea, se iba al lago, donde ahí podía llorar todo lo que quisiera, ahí podría desmoronarse sin que nadie le digiera nada.

Solo lloraba, lloraba, haciéndose siempre la misma pregunta, _"¿Por qué me odias Bunny?"_, el no entendía del porque tanto era el odio de Áster hacia él.

Si, lo aceptaba, a veces podría llegar a ser fastidioso, cuando se lo proponía, ¿Pero que se le podía hacer? Era un niño después de todo, un adolescente inmaduro, curioso, DEMASIADO inocente, solo era un joven.

**-¿Por qué Bunny?-** se preguntaba el chico, mientras más lagrimas caían de su rostro **-¿Porque me odias?-**se volvía a preguntar el chico mirando hacia la luna, como si le fuera a dar la respuesta a sus problemas **-¿Por qué?-** volvió a preguntar al joven con la vista fija en la luna.

Agachando la cabeza, miro su cayado, la imagen de Bunny le regresa a la mente, como lo había roto, mirándolo con odio y asco.

Jack solo lanzo el cayado lejos de él, no quería verlo por el momento, no después de lo ocurrido, así que solo escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas y siguió llorando.

Unos ruidos extraños interrumpieron su llanto, cunado Jack levanto su rostro, unas sombras y un polvo negro extraño se llevaban su cayado.

Acto seguido una risa malvada se escuchó por todo el lugar se escuchó y el mismo polvo negro hacia una nube a unos metros de él.

Jack, se puso en posición de batalla, todo eso lo hacía recordar algo, ¿Pero que era?, sea lo que sea él sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

**-Oh, pero que hermoso… al parecer uno de los guardianes al fin se dio cuenta de que nadie lo quiere-** se escuchó esa voz con tono burlón hacia Jack, y el todavía no deducía de quien se trataba **-Pero que triste- **dijo la misa voz esta vez con tono sarcástico.

De entre las sombras apareció Pitch Black, con su típica sonrisa macabra.

Jack se sorprendió al verlo, y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una, no habían derrotado a Pitch hace años, y dos, no tenía como defenderse.

**-Yo pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta - **siguió hablando Pitch, mientras hacia una cara de "Pobrecito".

**-Que es lo que quieres ahora- **le dijo Jack, sabía que Pitch tramaba algo, y por su expresión sabía que no era nada bueno.

**-Solo quiero tu ayuda- **le dijo sin más Pitch, mientras le lanzaba su cayado en una pieza, al parecer lo había reparado sin nada de esfuerzo.

Jack lo tomo rápidamente, estaba sorprendido, feliz y ¿Agradecido?, ¿Con Pitch?

**-Al parecer te agrado que haya arreglado tu cayado, fue un pequeño truco que aprendí años atrás, no te preocupes, considéralo un obsequio-** le dijo Pitch con una sonrisa pícara.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- **volvió a preguntar Jack.

**-Solo vengo a abrirte los ojos-** le respondió Pitch.

Con una de sus manos acumulo un poco de polvo de pesadillas en su mano hasta formar una esfera, la esfera se transparento hasta que parecía se vidrio y dentro de ella se empezaron a formar imágenes, al principio raras y sin sentido, hasta que poco a poco fueron tomando forma.

Pitch le entrego la esfera a Jack, dentro de ella pudo ver algo que lo estremeció.

Dentro de la esfera había unas imágenes de los guardianes, estaban en el taller de North, Bunny había regresado al lugar y al parecer todos estaban enojados (N/A: Meme no estaba) y no con Bunny con lo sucedido hace momentos.

**-*-*-* Dentro de la Esfera *-*-*-**

**-Es un idiota, un estúpido, un malnacido, UN PEN…- **decía Bunny, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

**-Sí, si lo sabemos, Áster, No tienes que repetirlo-** dijo North igual de enojado que Bunny.

**-Cuando lo vea te juro que…-** decía Bunny dirigiéndose a North.

**-Sí, ya sabemos Áster que lo vas a matar, al igual que yo -** esta vez hablo Tooth, igual de enojada que los dos.

**-Sin ofender, tú, que daño físico le podrías hacer ** **a Jack- **dijo Bunny sin nada de interés.

**-Mírame idiota, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, y ese idiota de Jack, va pagar por lo que hizo-** dijo Tooth **–Miren lo que me hizo el muy malnacido -** siguió Tooth, mientras abría la boca, y mostraba el diente que le faltaba.

**-Bah, por un diente- **dijo Bunny, la verdad le importaba muy poco.

Tooth solo lo miro con enojo y odio combinados. (N/A: creo que es la misma cosa ¬¬)

**-No me molesto contigo, ya que estoy molesta con Jack - **dijo Tooth muy enojada.

**-Sí, si, como digas - **le dijo Bunny mientras rodaba los ojos.

**-Ya déjense de tonterías los dos - **dijo North, alzando la voz **–Los 3 sabemos que haremos a Jack pagar, y de la peor forma, pero como** **\- **dijo North con determinación en su palabra.

**-Eso no importa ahora, solo que ese malnacido sepa quién manda aquí- **dijo Bunny mientras apretaba lo puños.

**-Que sepa, que estábamos mejor sin el- **siguió hablando Tooth.

**-No sé porque carajos, el hombre de la luna lo convirtió en guardián-** dijo North viendo hacia la luna, buscando una respuesta.

**-¡POR QUE NO LO DEJO MORIR EN EL HIELO!- **gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

**-*-*-* Fuera de la Esfera *-*-*-**

La esfera se rompió en mil pedazos al impactarse contra el suelo, Jack la había soltado después de ver lo ocurrido dentro de aquella esfera, estaba impactado, no sabía que decir, mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Pitch solo disfrutaba del show, ver al Guardián de la Diversión con los sentimientos destrozados era algo que le encantaba y mucho.

**-P-pero, po-porque, porque ¡¿PORQUE?! PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO ME ODIA-** grito el joven con el alma destrozada.

**-Yo intente decirte desde un principio, pero no me creíste - **dijo Pitch simulando lastima.

**-¡TE QUIERES CALLAR!- **dijo Jack, mientras trataba de golpear a Pitch, fallando repetidas veces.

Pitch solo esquivaba los golpes sin nada de dificultad, su plan estaba saliendo justo como él quería.

Jack ya cansado solo se tiro a suelo a seguir llorando, a pesar de que su cayado había sido restaurado a su forma original, aún seguía dolido por las palabras de Bunny, y aumentándole lo que había visto en aquella esfera, era un dolor que nadie podría soportar.

**-Te dije desde un principio Jack, ellos no te saben valorar, ellos no te quieren, no seas estúpido, te lo dije… -** dijo Pitch mientras caminaba alrededor de el **–Porque no te unes a mí, como te dije antes, que mejor combinación que el frio y el miedo- **siguió hablando **–Si te unes a mí, podrás vengarte de ellos, que te insultaron, de los que se burlaron de ti, toda la gente que te trato de menos- **dijo **–Entonces ¿Qué dices?- **pregunto esperando ansiosamente la respuesta del chico.

¿Qué diría?, Esa maldita pregunta, sabía perfectamente que Pitch tenía razón, pero que dirían o más bien cómo reaccionarían los Guardianes al saber que había hecho algo horrible. Pero viéndolo por el otro lado, él sabía que no le importaba a ellos, ¿Por qué decir que "No"?, apretando los ojos se levantó del suelo, ya nada le importaba, había tomado una decisión de la cual, después se arrepentiría.

**-Acepto - **dijo Jack sin más, sabia de ante mano que estaba cometiendo el peor de los errores, pero no le importaba.

Pitch solo rio un poco, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Acto seguido varias pesadillas empezaron a rodear a Jack hasta taparlo completamente en un torbellino de polvo negro.

Cuando todo el polvo se dispersó, se logró ver a Jack diferente, era el mismo, solo que había cambiado.

Su cabello se blanco como la nieve, se había tornado de un color negro como a noche, sus ojos de ese hermoso color azul, se habían tornado de un color amarillo brillante, el suéter que traía ahora era de un color gris oscuro, sin mencionar que ahora tenía garras y colmillos.

Era una versión malvada del Guardián de la Diversión, era un pequeño precio que debía pagar, para ser parte de Pitch, después de todo ya no había vuelta atrás, había aceptado bajo su propio riesgo...

Pero ahora la pregunta que se hacia el joven ¿Como reaccionarían los Guardianes al saber esto?...

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero que les aiga gustado.

Dejen Reviews, sean buenos, malos,, ya saben que se acepta de todo, felicitaciones, opiniones, comentarios, mentadas de madre, *¬* GALLETAS,, y lo que sea.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Idiota

EH RESUSITADO.

Al fin hago señales de vida, pero aqui les traigo otro capitulo.

Ya que mi inspiracion se habia ido y decidi buscarla, y relajarme en el camino dado a que nos habian dado dos semanas de descancanzo, asi que me fui de vacaciones a Europa, a Suecia para ser mas exactos y ya vengo relajado, con nuevas ideas para el fanfic y con mas ganas que nunca.

**Advertencias:** El fanfic es Yaoi asi que si no les gusta el genero pueden escoger otra historia y blah blah blah blah blah ya saben el resto.

**Desclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores y a DreamWorks Animation.

* * *

Capítulo 3: "**Idiota"**

**-Maldito, imbécil, malnacido, idiota, PENDEJO- **gritaba Bunny mientras golpeaba y pateaba cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera en su camino.

Estaba que ardía en furia, estaba enojado con Jack por lo que sucedió. No quería ni pensar en él ya que solo se hacía enojar así mismo.

Se sentía bien y mucho, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, había puesto a Jack en su lugar y de seguro lo pensaría 2 veces antes de molestarlo. Pero, si estaba feliz de sí mismo, porque sentía, muy dentro de sí mismo,… culpa.

Bunny no le dio importancia, ese raro sentimiento casi no se adhería a él. Así que solo se puso a pintar huevos, estaban a mediados de Enero, le quedaba tiempo. Tal vez con eso se distraería y dejaría de pensar en Jack.

Pero por más que intentaba pintar, su mente divagaba por otro lugar y mientras en su mente dos voces batallaban por tener la razón.

"Eres un Idiota"

"**NO LO ERES"**

"Tenías que ser tan cruel"

"**ESE TONTO SE LO MERECIA"**

"Recuerdas las lágrimas que derramo por tu culpa"

"**RECUERDAS TODO LO QUE TE HIZO"**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MIERDA-** no podía concentrarse demasiado bien, su mente estaba pensando en Jack, si él sabía que había metido la pata en grande pero su orgullo se negaba a aceptarlo.

"¿Porque no lo aceptaba?"

"¿POR QUE NO ADMITIA QUE ERA UN INCREBLE IMBECIL?"

"**¡¿PORQUE, MIERDA?!"**

Estas preguntas sin respuestas se hacia el gran conejo.

**-E. ASTER BUNNYMUND, CONCENTRATE, EL IDIOTA DE JACK SE LO MERECE- **se dijo a sí mismo el conejo.

Después de segundos de estar satisfecho con lo que dijo y de sonreír como un idiota, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

**-¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE SER TAN ESTUPIDO?!- ** se gritó así mismo.

**-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-** dijo una voz detrás de Bunny.

Bunny dio un pequeño salto cuando escucho esa voz, definitivamente no podía ser él, ¿Porque él?, ¿Porque ahora?, se preguntó así mismo, así que temeroso se dio la vuelta para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Cuando volteo, palideció, era él.

**-¡ETHAN QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!- ** no era nadie más que su horrible dolor de muelas.

Frente a él estaba un chico de su altura (N/A: No cuenten las orejas), de tez increíblemente blanca, tenía el cabello de un rojo intenso con un peinado alborotado, tenía unos flamantes ojos de un color rojo intenso, traía puesta una camisa de botones blanca, que le llegaban hasta los codos, encima un chaleco rojo, usaba unos jeans pegados de color rojo, Converse negros, además de un arco y flechas, y tenía alas. (N/A: Una pista, es Cupido XD)

Ethan ni se inmuto y no contesto, solo se cruzó de brazos y le dirigio una mirada desafiante.

**-¡COMO MIERDA ENTRASTE AQUÍ!-** volvió a gritar Bunny.

**-Sabes que es muy sencillo entrar aquí-** dijo Ethan sin prestarle mucha atención a Bunny.

**-ESO NO CONTESTA MI PREGUNTA, QUE HACES AQUÍ- **volvió a gritar Bunny.

**-Pues tiene casi 150 años que no te veo, dime, que has hecho en tanto tiempo, has conocido a alguien- **decía mientras caminaba alrededor de Bunny **–Le has destruido los sentimientos a algún guardián, eh Bunny-** seguía diciendo Ethan.

**-"Mierda"-** pensó Bunny **–"Y si ya se enteró, ahora que voy a hacer-** seguía pensando.

Estaba en problemas y de proporciones enormes. El sabía perfectamente que cuando alguien hacia enojar a Ethan, alias, Cupido II, no salía con vida, metafóricamente hablando. Así que lo único que paso por su mete que podía hacer en ese momento fu escapar y a abrir un agujero para largarse, pero Ethan lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

**-Ni siquiera lo intentes- ** lo detuvo antes de que escapara **–Baja la pata- **Bunny obedeció a regaña dientes** –Buen chico- **dijo sonriente Ethan.

**-Que quieres- **dijo Bunny mientras miraba el suelo.

**-Tranquilo Áster, no vengo a asesinarte ni nada por el estilo-** dio un suspiro** –Solo necesito hablar contigo- **dijo Ethan lo más calmado posible, aunque por dentro, como los demás, quería asesinarlo por lo que le había hecho a Jack.

**-¿De qué quieres hablar?-** dijo dudosamente Bunny.

Después de segundos de silencio, hablo Ethan.

**-Vengo a hablarte de Jack- **A Bunny se le fue el aire al escuchar eso.

**-"Mierda"- **volvió a pensar Bunny.

**-dime, ¡¿CON QUE DERECHO, TUVISTE EL DESCARO DE DESTRUIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE JACK?!-** le regaño Ethan.

**-Que te importa-** respondió sin verlo.

**-¡¿COMO QUE, QUE ME IMPORTA?!, ¡SOY CUPIDO EL DIOS DEL AMOR!, ¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA!- **grito Ethan ya harto.

**-No, no lo eres, que no ese es tu padre-** le dijo Bunny tratando de desviar la conversación.

**-¡ME DEJO SU TRABAJO, SABES QUE YA ES MAYOR DE EDAD, IDIOTA, ADEMAS ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!, ¡Y NO ME CAMBIES LA CONVERSACION!-** Ethan respiro hondamente hasta que se calmó, sino conseguía una respuesta ahorcaría a Bunny** –contesta-**.

**-No tengo que contestar nada-** le dijo Bunny.

**-QUIERES DEJAR DE SER TAN INFANTIL Y DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ALGUIEN QUE NO SEAS TU MISMO-** Estallo de nuevo Ethan.

**-Mírame pañalitos, el idiota de Jack se lo merecía-** le dijo a Ethan, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa** –Le hice un favor al mundo- **le volvió a decir.

**-ERES UN IDIOTA-** acto seguido Ethan le dio un puñetazo en la cara para que lo soltara.

Y sí que lo soltó, Bunny saco sus Boomerangs para golpear a Ethan, pero este solo voló lejos de Bunny.

**-VUELVA AQUÍ COBARDE- ** le grito Bunny.

**-EL COBARDE ES OTRO QUE NO AFRONTA SUS EQUIVOCACIONES Y ERRORES-** le grito Ethan desde lo alto.

**-NO FUE UNA EQUIVOCACION, YA TE DIJE QUE LE HIZE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO-** intento lanzarle un boomerang pero los esquivaba fácilmente.

**-Oh ya entiendo, ya se perfectamente lo que sientes por Jack-** Ethan descendió y lo miro fijamente** –Y no es odio lo que sientes hacia el- **se cruzó de brazos** –Es algo muy alejado a ese sentimiento- ** le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

**-Así y que es pañalitos-** le dijo Bunny, Ethan no contesto** –Y bien, me vas a decir-** dijo.

**-Pero por supuesto que no te voy a decir-** le dijo a Bunny** –Y créeme que cuando lo descubras estarás de rodillas suplicándole perdón a Jack-** le amenazo Ethan

Bunny solo se burló, era absurdo para él, ¿Pedir EL disculpas? ¿A JACK?, oh por favor.

**-Síguete burlando, porque cuando pase sabrás que tuve razón-** dijo Ethan sin prestarle atención a las burlas de Bunny.

**-El día que eso pase, me arrancare las orejas- ** dijo Bunny.

**-Pues hazlo si quieres, pero ya te advertí, y yo nunca me equivoco Bunny y lo sabes…-** Iba a continuar cuando se escuchó un _"Beep"_** –Oh mira, da gracias que te salvo mi trabajo- **le dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

Bunny estaba enojado con Ethan como podía venir a amenazarlo con semejante estupidez. Ethan solo se dio la vuelta para irse.

**-A ver si duermes tranquilo esta noche- ** le dijo Ethan mientras se iba.

**-Dormiré como un conejito si no te importa-** le contesto Bunny.

Ethan solo rio y desplego sus alas y se fue volando.

**-Idiota-** le dijo a Ethan una vez que ya se había ido.

Bunny vio la hora y ya era tarde, así que se dirigio a su hogar y se acostó en su cama (1), sin darle importancia a la discusión que tuvo con Jack y con Ethan solo cerro los ojos y durmió.

Al día siguiente Bunny tenía unas ojeras horribles, no había podido dormir bien toda la noche, ya que tuvo sueños raros y todo relacionado con Jack, y lo que le había dicho Ethan.

**-¿Sera que era verdad lo que me dijo Ethan?- ** se preguntó así mismo.

Bunny sin darle importancia siguió con su tarea de todos los días, pintar huevos, y así hasta que llego la noche.

Este incidente se repitió por dos días más, no podía dormir bien, todo por esos sueños raros, que le estaba pasando.

Después se puso a meditar lo que le había dicho Ethan días atrás, acaso era verdad, era verdad que no odiaba a Jack, o lo odiaba por causa de otro sentimiento, todo esto rondaba por la mente del pobre conejo. No podía pensar bien, que le estaba pasando no entendía nada.

Todo ese tercer día solo se mantuvo meditando lo que había pasado hasta que llego la noche.

Y una vez más no pudo dormir bien, esos malditos sueños no lo dejaban dormir, y lo peor de todo eran los mismos sueños que se repitan durante toda la noche.

Algo raro le estaba pasando y no lo podía entender.

Hasta que llego a una conclusión.

Los condenados sueños.

Las palabras de Ethan.

Y el escondido sentimiento de culpa que sentía el conejo.

Solo significaba una cosa…

**-¡SOY EL IDIOTA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO!-** grito Bunny una vez que todo estuvo claro.

Ahora lo entendía todo, no era odio lo que sentía por Jack, bueno si lo odiaba, pero por causa de otro sentimiento… Amor.

Bunny no sabía qué hacer, Ethan tenía razón se había hecho el más grande error de su vida.

**-Ahora que voy a hacer-** se dijo así mismo Bunny** –¿Cómo le voy a pedir disculpas?- **se preguntó así mismo el conejo.

Ahora tenía que hacer que Jack perdonara, y le tuviera confianza de nuevo.

Pero el problema era como lo iba a hacer…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero les haiga gustado, a mi si, nose a ustedes.

Ya sabe dejen reviews, sean buenos, malos, ya saben que todo es bienvenido.

Y comenten para que escriba mas rapido y les traiga un capitulo mas adelante (dejen lindos reviews ¬3¬)

Nos leemos luego.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Que He Hecho?

**OAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

**Me siento como teletubi saludando asi.**

**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, Enserio lo siento, no era mi intencion tardarme tanto, PERO LA INSPIRACION NO LLEGABA, LA MUY MALDITA, Ademas eh estado algo depre estos meses, ¿Porque?, Me dejo mi novio y me bateron un _home run... _Entiendame y tengame compasion.  
**

**En todo caso tienen todo el derecho de matarme y violarme todo lo que quieran.**

**Advertencia:** EL fanfic es YAOI asi que si NO TE GUSTA puedes cerrar esta fanfic y buscar otro que sea de tu agrado, y abstente de decir cosas indebidas en los comentaros, dado a que llame paso en el otro fanfic y si quieres que se burlen de ti y te quieran sacar de la pagina puedes visitar el fanfic para ver lo que te depara si escribes algo asi... Gracias.

**Desclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores y a DreamWorks Animation.

**SIN MAS...**

**A LEER.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: "**¿Qué He Hecho?"**

Bunny seguía en la madriguera, seguía pensando lo que le había dicho Ethan

_*Y créeme que cuando lo descubras, estarás de rodillas suplicándole perdón a Jack*_

Sí que había sido un gran idiota, ahora que estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Jack, bueno más o menos.

Lo que confundía más al conejo era si lo que sentía por Jack era amor, siempre había visto a Jack como un hermano menor, un lindo, dulce, e insoportable hermano menor, ahora no tenía claro si era un amor de hermanos o… algo más.

Bueno de lo que si estaba seguro era que se tenía que disculpar con Jack, había sido un estúpido lo admitía, ahora tenía que pedirle perdón.

Pero como diantres lo iba a hacer si no lo encontraba. Recorrió el globo terráqueo entero y ni una señal de Jack, incluso le pregunto a Jamie, pero para su mala suerte él no lo había visto.

No quiso pedirles ayuda a los demás guardianes porque sabía que si ponía una sola pata en el taller de North, lo haría puré. Pero dado a que ya no sabía qué hacer, opto por esa opción.

Trato de entrar con la mayor cautela posible, no quería que lo mal mataran, pero para su desgracia no fue así, como había dicho, apenas puso una pata en el taller, una gran mano lo agarro del pescuezo y lo levanto con facilidad.

Era Norte y mientras lo ahorcaba decía unas cuantas malas palabras en ruso.

Y Bunny solo intentaba de liberarse fallando inútilmente.

**-espera…- **Dijo en un susurro Bunny **–suéltame…- **Apenas se le entendía por la ahorcada que le estaba dando North.

**-Porque debería-** Dijo North con un odio en su voz hacia Bunny.

**-Tenemos que hablar…- **Apenas dijo **–…Es sobre Jack-.**

North lo pensó un momento y a duras penas lo soltó.

**-De que quieres hablar- **Dijo sin ningún interés hacia Bunny.

**-Bueno antes que me vuelvas a ahorcar- **Empezó diciendo Bunny mientras se tallaba el cuello por el dolor** –Lo siento, enserio lo siento, sé que fui un idiota y que me debo disculpar con Jack, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y enserio quiero enmendar las cosas con Jack- **Dijo con sus orejas abajo **–Por eso necesito de tu ayuda, necesito saber dónde está Jack, por favor North eres el único que puede ayudarme, por favor…- **Decía Bunny.

Por su parte North no salía de su asombro, ver a Bunny disculpándose, era lo último que esperaba ver, podía notar en los ojos y rostro de Bunny real arrepentimiento, decía la verdad. North sabía que sería muy difícil para Jack perdonar a Bunny y aun más para que le vuelva a tener confianza, después de que su secreto había salido a la luz, sabía que sería muy difícil.

**-Y por qué me pides ayuda a mí…-** Dijo North de lo más tranquilo del mundo.

**-Por qué no sé dónde está Jack, ese es el problema, ya recorrí todo el mundo buscándolo y no lo encuentro es de lo más extraño. North estoy procurado por él y que tal si le paso algo- ** Dijo Bunny verdaderamente preocupado.

**-Bunny preocupado, JA, ahora lo eh visto todo- ** Se escuchó una voz.

**-Hay no otra vez…- **Dijo Bunny mientras se daba una palmada en la cara.

Bajo desde el techo un chico de cabello rojo intenso. (N/A: Ya saben quién es… XD)

**-¡NORTH! TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE- **Dijo Ethan muy emocionado, mientras corría y le daba un abraso a North

**-Ethan, a que se debe tu visita, ¿Cómo está el viejo Eros?- **Pregunto una vez el abraso se deshizo.

**-Mi papa… como siempre, está bien, creo…- **Le contesto.

**-Que bien, Bueno como te decía… a que se debe tú visita-** Le pregunto North.

**-Solo vine a ver a alguien- **Le respondió mientras dirigía la mirada con odio hacia cierto conejo.

**-Si solo vienes a burlarte de mí…- **Dijo mientras sacaba sus boomerangs **–Recuerda que aun soy mayor que tú y puedo darte una paliza- **Le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con un boomerang.

**-Tranquilo Bunny ya te dije, no me he aparecido por el momento solo para golpearte por lo que le hiciste a Jack… aunque quisiera hacerlo- **Lo último lo dijo bajo y para sí mismo.

Bunny aun así lo escucho, pero no protesto, puesto que sabía que se lo merecía.

**-Y para que querías verme…- **Dijo desviando la mirada, no lo quería ver por el momento o su camisa blanca terminaría de color rojo.

**-A eso…-** Dijo Ethan, mientras escogía las palabras adecuadas, no quería alarmar a Bunny ni a North que seguía ahí** –Jack está en peligro…- **Dijo sin más.

**-A que te refieres- **pregunto North desconcertado.

**-No lo sé exactamente, pero lo puedo sentir algo malo le va a pasar a Jack… o ya le paso- **Seguía diciendo Ethan mientras miraba arriba buscando una respuesta.

**-Y PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES- **Le dijo Bunny mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

**-Porque creí que seguías en tu burbuja de **_**"Yo estoy bien y todo el mundo mal"**_** y te iba a importar un pepino- **Le dijo Ethan sin siquiera pestañar por el repentino movimiento.

Bunny apretó su puño mientras lo dirigía a la cara de Ethan pero dos centímetros se detuvo pues sabía que tenía razón, así que sol lo bajo y miro al suelo.

**-En todo caso deberían buscarlo, tengo un mal presentimiento…- **Dijo Ethan preocupado **-…Y temo que Pitch esté involucrado-** Dijo otra vez mientras veía hacia el cielo por una ventana.

Y no se dijo más, apenas North escucho el nombre de Pitch y encendió la alarma para llamar a los otros guardianes. Una vez que llegaron Tooth se le tiro encima a Bunny mientras lo trataba de golpear, North solo la agarro del ala, sabía que Tooth podía ser violenta cuando se lo proponía, Sandy ni siquiera le prestaba atención estaba **MUY** molesto con Bunny y con solo mirarlo juraba que lo mataba. Una vez todos calmados Ethan, Bunny y North les pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado.

**-Y por qué no nos dijiste antes Ethan- **Decía Tooth muy preocupada.

**-Lo mismo le pregunte yo…- **Dijo Bunny sin darle importancia.

**-Tú te callas Bunny, después de lo que paso no tienes ni el derecho de que te hablemos- **Dijo Tooth muy molesta. Sandy solo asintió en aprobación a lo que dijo Tooth.

**-Bueno yo…- **Intento decir Bunny, pero no pudo terminar dado a que un humo rosa empezó a llenar toda la sala.

Cuando todo el polvo se dispersó se pudo notar una joven un poco más alta (Solo por unos centímetros) que Ethan, de piel igual increíblemente blanca, traía un hermoso vestido en tonalidades rosa y magenta, corto de enfrente como una mini falda y con una gran cola atrás, en una pierna traía una media que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y en la otra solo un lazo amarrado a su pie, con unos hermosos zapatos. Tenía un hermoso rostro de facciones muy finas, ojos color magenta y su pelo de color rosa con algunos mechones magenta amarrado en dos coletas altas que llegaban hasta el suelo.

**-Ethan, gracias a Zeus que te encuentro- **Dijo la chica una vez se disipo todo el humo rosa **–Mama te está buscando y no está muy feliz-** Dijo un poco asustada, la madre de los dos se ponía como energúmena cuando uno de los dos salía.

Ethan solo palideció, si es que se es posible con su tono de piel, y se quedó paralizado.

**-Estás bien...?- **Pregunto la chica viéndolo fijamente.

**-Tengo que huir…- **Dijo en su misma posición y apenas se le escucho.

**-Y A DONDE CON EXACTITUD-** Se escuchó una voz.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y gritaron como locos mientras veían atrás de los guardianes. Los guardianes se dieron la vuelta para apreciar a una mujer de no más de 30 años, muy hermosa, inclusive el adjetivo le quedaba corto, con un muy hermoso vestido color magenta que llegaba hasta el suelo escotado de la espalda, tenía igual que los jóvenes un tono de piel blanca con toque de rosa, con una gran cabellera color dorada que llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre amarrada en una coleta alta.

Los dos chicos empezaron a llorar y gritar aún más mientras veían que su madre se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo frente a los dos hablo fuerte y claro.

**-Me pueden explicar que hacen aquí…-** Se escuchó por parte de la madre de los chicos.

En cambio las dos inocentes criaturas que seguían abrazados como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloraban a mares solo querían que se los tragara la tierra.

Norte sabía que si no detenía a Afrodita en este momento su precioso taller quedaría manchado de sangre.

**-Afrodita, cuanto tiempo sin verte…- **Dijo North fingiendo estar inundado de felicidad, los chicos al ver a su madre distraída corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo a esconderse detrás de Tooth, se iban a esconder detrás de North pero dado a que estaba distrayendo a su madre y solo estaba Tooth, dado a que Bunny no era opción en estos momentos.

Afrodita no contesto solo se quedó mirando como sus presas… perdón, hijos, sus hermosos y malcriados hijos se escondían detrás del hada de los dientes. Asi que solo suspiro y se dirigió a los guardianes esta vez.

**-Que hacen Crystal y Ethan aquí-** Dijo Afrodita.

Los guardianes solo intercambiaron miradas y respondieron.

**_-_-_-Una Sepsi Explicación después-_-_-_**

Afrodita había escuchado cada palabra, cada oración cada letra, y no estaba muy contenta. Miro a Bunny con enojo y tristeza a la vez. Afrodita le había tenido mucho cariño a Jack, era casi como el hijo que nunca deseo, era mejor comparado con las bestias que tenía por hijos.

Afrodita solo se quedó procesando todo lo que había pasado en la última semana. Y después miro a sus bestias… digo hijos que tenían una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-No crean que se salvan de esta cuando lleguemos a casa, su padre les dará el castigo que se merecen- **Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

**-Claro que se los daré-** Se escuchó una voz masculina, y como había pasado hace unos momentos ambo chicos se volvieron a abrazar y se largaron a gritar y llorar. Los guardianes solo se sobresaltaron a escuchar la voz y Afrodita solo sonrió complacida. La familia Valentine era caracterizada por aparecer por sorpresa en el momento dado.

**-Hola amor- **Dijo Afrodita saludando a su esposo con un beso.

El hombre que había besado Afrodita, no rebasaba los 40 años, era muy parecido a Ethan en color de piel, cabello y ojos. Estaba vestido similar a Ethan camisa blanca, chaleco rojo, pantalón de vestir rojo, zapatos de vestir negros y con alas en la espalda.

**-Alguien podría explicarme lo que paso aquí- **Dijo Eros con un tono suave

**_-_-_-Otra Sepsi Explicación Después-_-_-_**

Entre todos y cuando digo todos, HABLO DE TODOS, tuvieron que detener a Eros de no matar a Bunny por las atrocidades, en palabras de Eros, que había escuchado. Si Ethan se había puesto como mujer cuando le baja la regla cuando se enteró. Eros… mejor no acercársele.

Bunny estaba hecho bolita en el suelo y en una esquina, hoy en definitiva no era su día.

De repente empezó a solar un viento de los mil demonios y arena negra empezaba a formarse por todo el taller.

Todos estaban en posición de ataque, y una vez todo el espectáculo de la arena negra termino encima del mundo estaba Pitch y a su lado Jack con su nueva imagen.

Todos se quedaron de a cuatro, no entendían lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo es que Pitch regreso? ¡¿Y POR QUE DIABLOS JACK ESTA JUNTO A EL?! Pitch y Jack solo sonreían con malicia al ver la cara de todos los presentes.

**-¿Qué he hecho…?- **Dijo Bunny en casi un susurro.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**YA SABEN QUE TODO ES BIENVENIDO, COMENTARIOS, PREGUNTAS, OPINIONES, GALLETAS!, FELICITACIONES, MENTADAS DE MADRE (no es cierto), y COMENTEN ESO ME AYUDA UN MONTON ES COMO MI COMBUSTIBLE.**

**Y LES INVITO A LEER MI OTRO FANFIC DE LAS TMNT, Y SI ALGUNO QUE SIGUE EL OTRO FANFIC Y ESTA LEYENDO ESTE, MUY PRONTO ESTARA LA SECUELA**

**Y RECUERDEN QUE NADIE HA SIDO DAÑADO AL ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC...**

**Sale Jack de la puerta del sotano, solo en calsoncillos y lleno de chupetones, saliva y algo de sangre**

**Jack: AL FIN SOY LIBRE *se echa a correr***

**Chocolate: Carajo el prisionero... ehhh, uhhh,, un segundo *saca un bate de-quien-sabe-donde y persigue a Jack***

**Jack: AYUDENME *Sigue corriendo por su vida hasta que lo alcanza Chocolate y lo golpea en la cabeza***

**Chocolate: Y quedate alli *Deja a Jack medio inconsiente amarrado a una cama* Bueno eso es...**

**Jack: AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Chocolate: ...Espero sus reve...**

**Jack: YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR SIENDO VIOLADO!**

**Chocolate: ...ADIOS NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP!**


End file.
